The Last Thanksgiving in Clamburg
by StupidLittleGiirl
Summary: Thanksgiving's coming up soon in Clamburg, as Mr. Milk is making everyone prepare for it. WARNING: Contains mild CharlottexMarvin.
1. Show and Tell

An ordinary school day started as always. The slight cream-colored teacher, Mr. Milk, walked in, timid as always. The day before, he assigned a "show-and-tell", which had always been the usual assignment if Vendetta allowed it. Today, however, was a bit different. The school bell had already rang, and the young, green Bulgarian girl was absent today. Most people found it hard to believe, and after a matter of minutes passed by, the once gloomy students had turned into a cheerful, happy bunch; even Mr. Milk seemed to cheer up. "Alright students, since Vendetta's not here today, let's make this a good day! I can finally go along with my plans." He spoke in a cheerful voice, opening a wooden drawer from his teacher desk as he pulled out a clear, glass jar. Immediately trapping the red bird fiend Vendetta gave to him for a "present" without hesitation, he began to call off students to present their items.

"Alright Charlotte. It's your turn." Mr. Milk suppressed a sigh, expressing relief since she was the last student left. As her eyes scanned the promenade, she found the usual students; the hopeless poet Maggie, the extremely friendly Mort, the Elizabethan-speaking Malachi, the fearful overweight Marion, and finally, the item-losing Marvin. However, a question began to ponder her mind. _Where is Vendetta?_ She immediately snapped back into reality, before taking out her show-and-tell item. "Um. . Well, what I brought for show-and-tell was this adorable turkey Vendetta gave me!" Her hand gestured towards a large, vicious-looking turkey, which she named Buttons 3. "Isn't Vendetta the best!?" Silence surrounded the room, everyone was still except for in the back, as Maggie rolled her eyes slightly. _That idiot. That was one of those horrible fiends that brought her into her emoish mood_. _When will she ever noticed how stupid this hopeless town is._ She sighed quietly, before placing her head in her hands, as she watched Charlotte return back to her desk.

"Is there anyone who didn't go yet?" Mr. Milk asked, as the door suddenly bust open. "Yes. . I haven't went YOU STUPID TEACHER!" A familiar voice was heard, as everyone gasped; a figure emerged from the dark shadows of the dim light in the class. Slowly, the figure started to reveal itself to be the young Bulgarian girl, followed not to far behind by her gigantic hamster. "Vendetta! You made it! Yippee!" Charlotte squealed in excitement, as Vendetta just ignored her remark, quickly making her way to her desk, which unfortunately had to be next to Charlotte's. In her hands, she had a huge box, wrapped up in loud, jingly chains. Everyone knew what this meant, and it wasn't a good sign.


	2. Charlotte's Final Thanksgiving

"V-Vendetta.." Mr. Milk stuttered as he noticed the young dictator make her way inside. A smirk emerged on the young girl's face; this was exactly the fear she loved to see. As she opened her lips to speak, her Bulgarian accent stuck out like quills on a porcupine. "Stupid teacher.. you remember how you told us to bring something related to that stupid holiday _Thanksgiving_ right? Heh heh heh, well I brought something to show _all of you_ –" She glared towards the students behind her, her smirk turning into an ominous smile. "-- the true meaning on it! Hamster, open the box!" A grunt of agreement bellowed from the hamster's large chest, as a grin slowly emerged on his face as well. You could tell that they were up to no good, as always, and was probably going to destroy the school trying to destroy Charlotte. "O' please, doeth not open tis' box, for thou shall release a fiend. A fiend unholy.." Malachi looked at the box with fear spreading through his eyes, as Vendetta glared a fierce look at him. "SHUT UP! Stupid boy.." She murmured to herself, grinning more as the box finally opened. She glared at Charlotte with a satisfied smile on her face. "Now, you stupid little girl, I shall finally destroy you!"

Out of the box lunged a coal-black figure, crimson red eyes piercing towards Charlotte, as multiple tentacles slowly made their way out into the dull-colored surroundings. It had a similarity to a turkey, but the tentacles just made it look a bit awkward. "Ooh! A puppy!" The phrase that always made Vendetta even more annoyed by Charlotte. When was she ever going to understand how super powerful she was! Ignoring her stupid remark, her sinister grin revealed itself again as she bellowed, "ATTACK!" The slimy, tentacles aimed directly towards Charlotte, while everyone else in the background bolted off, screaming from the top of their lungs. Its jaws gaped open as its razor-sharp teeth slowly revealed themselves, a pointy tongue steeped with saliva slowly made its way up Charlotte's face. Vendetta, giving out her wicked cackle like always, exclaimed, "YES! EAT HER ALIVEE! HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Everyone watched in fear, wondering was this going to be the end of the annoying, but friendly light blue girl. Marvin, especially worried, decided to make a stand and reveal his feelings towards her. "My .. Charlotte! NO!" Vendetta glared towards the dark green schoolboy. Could it be he was actually showing feelings for the stupid girl?Charlotte glared towards Marvin, with a shocked expression on her face. She had developed feelings for him back when Vendetta hired him as her middle manager, being unable to get his list completed, she decided to help him. But when it came down to the last thing on the list, number twenty-seven, she came up with many ideas to destroy herself, all to which he didn't approve of. She finally came up to the conclusion of being dressed as a butterfly who got hit by a piano, but when she was finally about to do it, he had asked her was she sure that she wanted to do it. Thinking that he was only thinking it wouldn't had been fun, she foolishly agreed, asking Marvin to help her in the process. He only rolled his eyes and sighed, before launching the death trap. Thank goodness Vendetta sabotaged it, unknowingly stopping the process. But now, it made sense to her. He did return the feelings that she had felt..

"Marvin.." Was all she had enough time to say, before the voracious fiend had returned back to his mission, devouring the young schoolgirl. A moment of silence was heard, before Marvin had broken it. "NOOOOOOOO!" Vendetta had stayed quiet also, surprised that she had actually destroyed the stupid girl, before unleashing a fierce cackle that followed after Marvin's dramatic scream of horror. "Yes.. yes, I have finally destroyed that stupid blue girl once and for all! No more "teehee's"! No more songs! NO MORE CHARLOTTE!" She continued her devilish laughing, triumph in what she had finally achieved.


	3. Surprise!

Everyone was silent, as they just looked towards Vendetta. The young Bulgarian simply smirked, quickly turning around to face the frightened schoolmates. "Heh heh heh! Now that there is no more Charlotte, there will be no more disorder!" Her eyes scanned across each and everyone of the bristling students. "YOU..!" She shouted, pointing her index finger towards Marvin.

"Could it be that _you_ had feelings for the stupid, blue girl?"

"M..my, yes.."

Vendetta cringed. Just the thought of any romance happening in Clamburg made her sick to her stomach. She shook her head, closing her eyes slightly, before her eyes flew open, giving a piercing glare towards Marvin as her sinister grin revealed on her lips again. "Ha! Well, that is too bad! Now, everyone inside or I will call my fiend to destroy you also!"

"WUAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed, following the Bulgarian's orders by rushing into the classroom. Vendetta and her giant hamster followed, shortly after the students did. She glared towards the empty seat that was located near hers. Suddenly, a chill ran up Vendetta's spine. What was this? Was she showing condolence for the blue girl? She did not like this feeling; she didn't like it one bit.

Just outside the classroom, the awkward-shaped monster lied upon the hard pavement of the fiendish playground. It was very silent, at least until a familiar giggle muffled from inside the fiend's stomach. Not knowing who or where the sound was coming from, the fiend began to pick up its gigantic body from off the ground. Its crimson eyes scanned across the promenade, and before it knew it, an inconveniently, large door opened from the fiend's abdomen. A light-blue figure, taking the appearance of a female, happily skipped out. "Teehee! That was FUN! Vendetta made a fun amusement park! I'm going to sing her a song!" The familiar, cheery voice began to sing a song of thanks as she skipped towards the classroom.


End file.
